Amigo Invisible
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: ¿Siempre me tiene que tocar él como amigo invisible?¡Con la de alumnos que había!¡Tiene que ser él!¡Justo él! Sí, mi amigo invisible era él, mi amor platónico, Edward Cullen ¡No había un maldito año en el que no me tocase! Y, al final, lo agradecería...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_Amigo Invisible_~

_Summary__: Abrí mi papelito… ¡Mierda! ¿Siempre me tiene que tocar él como amigo invisible? ¡Con la de alumnos que había…! ¡No! ¡Tiene que ser él! ¡Justo él! Sí, mi amigo invisible era él, mi amor platónico, Edward Cullen... ¡No había un maldito año en el que no me tocase él como mi amigo invisible! Y agradecía y maldecía lo que no estaba escrito. _

**Bella's Pov.**

Estábamos alrededor de finales de trimestre y quedaba como una semana y media para que nos diesen las vacaciones de invierno. ¡Por fin! Aunque estuviésemos de exámenes finales y entregas de trabajo, todo tenía su recompensa, ya que cuando terminases todo esto, podrías estar tranquilamente en tu casa, leyendo un buen libro en compañía de tu familia, con el calor de la chimenea. Tenía unas ganas enormes de que terminasen los malditos y estúpidos exámenes ya, los cuales solo te amargan la vida junto con sus estúpidas calificaciones. Y porque no hablamos de la cantidad de vida social que te quita. En fin, a lo que iba; como quedaba muy poco para el día de Navidad, la gente ya iba comprando los regalos y el ambiente se notaba más alegre y más… ¿Solidario?

Ahora mismo estábamos en clase de Biología, con la Señorita "Yo no cuento mi vida porque se me va la hora de clase" aunque también la llamaban la Señorita Anna Mier de Cilla. Y no es que se lo hubiésemos puesto nosotros… ¡No! En serio, su padre se llamaba Joseph Mier y su madre Helen de Cilla. Cuando se presentó, todos nos quedamos con cara de _WTF?_ Y repuso que no quería ninguna broma de ningún aspecto; aunque algunas sí que hubo.

-Señorita Mier de Cilla. –Llamó Mike Newton, el _listillo_ de la clase.- ¿Puedo ir al servicio?

-¿No puede esperar? –Preguntó mirándolo fijamente por encima de sus gafas negras.

-No, señorita. Verá, me estoy haciendo _Mierdecilla_ encima. –Puso una cara de no poder aguantarse y toda la clase se echó a reír.

Esta _pequeña_ broma hizo ganarse un parte grave, junto con los acumulados, causó que lo expulsaran tres días a su casa.

-Bueno, chicos. Como vuestra tutora que soy –Gran detalle que había olvidado-, he decidido que… ¡Vamos a decorar la clase entre todos juntos!

Otro gran detalle que se me había olvidado, es que vive en la Casa de la Pradera en vez de en Forks, donde todos eran ariscos con todos y solo se relacionaban con su grupo de amistades.

La clase entera se llenó de bufidos provenientes de todas partes.

-¡Me ofrezco voluntaria! –Gritó Alice, mi mejor amiga.

Ella era Alice Cullen, alias duendecillo; Era pequeña, mucho más pequeña que yo, y eso que yo medía poco. Tenía el cabello negro y dirigido en todas las direcciones. Amaba las compras con todo su corazón y no pasaba un día en el que no comprase algo, por mínimo que fuera. Tenía dos hermanos, Emmett y Edward; Emmett estaba en la Universidad estudiando derecho. Estaba en cuarto de carrera. Tenía un gran cuerpo musculoso que te quedabas impresionada, pero al final es como un niño chico con hoyuelos incluidos; Tenía una novia, Rosalie. Era rubia y una modelo, para terminar antes. Ella tenía un hermano mellizo, llamado Jasper. Éste era el novio de Alice a su vez. Era clavadito a su hermana, lógico; Como ya veis, todos mis mejores amigos estaban relacionados entre sí de una forma u otra. Una cosa que se me olvidaba de Emmett, es que siempre participa en las fiestas del instituto, hasta un amigo invisible aunque no estuviese presente. Él tenía que participar sí o sí.

La profesora seguía hablando por los codos, sin poder parar. A Alice, que le encantaba a hablar de decoración, sobre todo de la decoración de Navidad, se estaba aburriendo un puesto más adelante que el mío; y todo porque la profesora siempre terminaba en un mismo tema: Sus hijos. Las clases de Biología más que otra cosa, parece que son para hablar de su vida. Y si dábamos clase, eran los últimos cinco minutos cuando se acordaba que no estaba con sus amigas, si no con sus alumnos.

-… como mis hijos lo van a hacer, he pensado que nosotros también podríamos hacerlo. –Terminó su berrea verbal.- ¿Qué os parece?

-Sí, bueno, no estaría mal. –Respondieron.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

"_Eso pasa por pensar en tu mundo y desconectar, Bella" _Me dijo una vocecilla. ¡Cómo si eso no lo supiera yo ya!

-¿Qué ha dicho? –Le pregunté al chico que se sentaba a mi lado; Edward Cullen.

¡Sí! El hermano de Alice. Aunque bueno, es algo más, ya que es su mellizo; Edward era alto, musculoso –No está petado como Emmett, pero los tiene fortalecidos-. Tiene el cabello de un color bronce, demasiado hermoso para mi tentación. Su toque alocado, hacía que se viera mucho más sexy de lo que ya era. Sus labios, suaves y casi siempre fruncidos mientras que leía, estaban rodeados por una barba, que hacía que le diera un toque mucho más sexy a su figura. La nariz era recta y puntiaguda, justo perfecta para que la suya tocara la mía. Y por último, pero no menos importante, esos ojazos verdes esmeraldas que me traían por la calle de la amargura. Siempre que me veía se iluminaba, pero al segundo siguiente, se iba y dejaba paso a la desilusión. Algunas veces odiaba que leyese, ya que me impedía que le viese sus ojos ya que se ponía gafas y se ocultaba tras el libro, metiéndose de lleno en su mundo. ¿He dicho que las gafas le hacen parecer sexy? ¿NO? Pues lo hacen; Le gusta escuchar música clásica, le encanta tocar el piano y leer sus libros, y también le encanta la medicina. Nunca ha salido con ninguna chica, y por lo que yo sé, no le interesa ninguna. Su día de en sueño sería estar en un prado, lleno de flores, con el _calor_ de Forks, con un buen libro y con su fiel amigo, es decir, su perro _Chimi-Churri. _Ese nombre, me gustaba y la perrita era más bonita. Y eso que yo _odio_ a todo tipo de zorras. Ups, estamos hablando de perros, perdón. En fin, eso es todo por hoy sobre el cursillo intensivo de Edward Cullen; Para saber más, avisadme.

¿Yo? ¿Acosadora? ¡Bah, para nada! Solo estoy un poco _interesada _y muy bien _informada _gracias a mi pajarillo. Bueno, para ser sincera, era yo sola y no tenía ningún cómplice al que echarle la culpa. No… para nada.

-Vamos a hacer un amigo invisible. –Susurró.

Yo solo asentí, sin saber qué mierda decir. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?; Por lo que decidí hablar de Alice.

-Tu hermana está extremadamente loca con las Navidades.

-Ni lo sabes. –Suspiró.- Está para arriba y para abajo como alma que lleva el diablo. Quiere que todo salga perfecto. –Se encogió de hombros.- Ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es ella. –

Mientras que me había hablado, no hubo contacto visual entre nosotros… Aunque bueno, Edward solo miraba a las personas unos segundos y después la desviaba hacia otro lado. Aparte de eso, solo mira a los ojos a su familia.

-Bien, chicos. Venid ordenadamente a mi mesa y coged un papelito. –Llamó la profesora Mier de Cilla.

Claro, los de mi clase no entienden el significado de _ordenadamente_, así que una avalancha de alumnos fueron corriendo hacia el escritorio de la profesora. Sí, y os estaréis preguntando _"¿Y este repentino entusiasmo?" _¡Muy fácil! Los chicos de mi clase tienen una imagen de chico despreocupado que se lo pasa todo por el forro, pero en el fondo estaban tan ilusionados con esto de la Navidad, como lo estaba Alice.

-Menos mal que he dicho ordenadamente. –Dijo sarcásticamente la profesora, intentado hacer una gracia.

Me levanté lentamente, esperando a que todo el barullo de gente se dispersaba, ya que me agobio donde haya demasiada gente. Cuando solo quedaban tres personas levantadas, fui para allá, con Edward pisándome los talones.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? –Preguntó la profesora mientras que removía los escasos papeles que quedaban.

-Pss, tirando. –Murmuré.

-Ahí vamos. –Susurró Edward mientras cogía un papelito.

Cogí un papelito y volví de nuevo hacia mi sitio. Sabiendo como es mi suerte y contando con que el karma nunca estaba de mi lado, siempre me toca la misma persona de siempre.

-No lo abráis. –Esa era siempre la regla número uno. Abrir el papel cuando estemos todos sentados y con un papel en la mano.

Cuando Edward se sentó y otros alumnos más, pudimos abrir nuestros misteriosos papelitos.

-Ya lo podéis abrir.

Abrí mi papelito… ¡Mierda! ¡Genial! –Sí, maldecía y agradecía a la vez- ¿Siempre me tiene que tocar _él_ como amigo invisible? ¡Con la de alumnos que había…! ¡No! ¡Tiene que ser _él_! ¡Justo _él_!

Sí, mi amigo invisible era _él_, vamos, Edward Cullen. ¡No había un maldito año en el que no me tocase _él_ como mi amigo invisible! Y agradecía y maldecía lo que no estaba escrito.

Me giré hacia Edward y vi que se guardaba su papelito en su bolsillo del pantalón, con un tierno y adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Seguro que era la chica que él quería…; Alice estaba mirando a la ventana con expresión pensativa, lo cual me indicaba que no me debía acercar a ella a menos que no quiera morir descuartizada. Solo había una cosa que la podía poner así: No lo había tocado Jasper; Rosalie estaba igual que ella, mirando hacia la ventana con un gesto bastante pensativo. También me indicaba que no le había tocado Emmett; Emmett estaba con su sonrisa de niño chico, como siempre; Jasper estaban cavilando, al igual que Alice. Aunque Jasper no es tan malvado como para quitarle un papelito a alguien. Así que, eso quiere decir que le había tocado Alice y estaba pensando qué le podía comprar.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de cambio de clase, lo que indicaba que la clase de _Biología_ había acabado. Recogí todas mis cosas, y esperé a Alice para irnos a nuestra siguiente clase ya que la teníamos juntas.

_**Unos días después…**_

**Alice's Pov.**

-Bien, Rose, nuestro plan está en marcha. –Le dije a mi amiga mientras soltaba una risa maléfica.

-Sí… Tu plan está empezando a tomar forma. –Respondió mientras que ambas reíamos.

Amigo invisible, en este momento te odio. ¿¡Por qué no me tocó Jasper! Si me hubiese tocado desde un primer momento, ahora no tendría que estar buscando a cada persona de mi clase para amenazarlas. Obvio que Rose también estaba conmigo, ya que tampoco le había tocado Emmett. A ella le tocó Mike "asqueroso" Newton y a mí, por desgracia el _rompecorazones _y el más grandísimo gilipollas que te puedes encontrar en un instituto. Siempre iba detrás de mí y cuando veía que no iba con Jasper me daba una nalgada o me levantaba la falda. La verdad es que es un acosador que no tiene otra cosa que hacer. Vamos, que ese mierda de gilipollas es Jacob Black. Creo que con esas dos palabras lo digo todo.

-Hola, chicas. –Saludó Bella, nuestra mejor amiga.

-¡Hola, Bella! –Saludamos realmente alegres.

Ella rodó los ojos, puesto que no tiene nuestro sentido de la _efusividad_ ni felicidad. Pero si ella quiere ser emo, yo la quiero tal y como es. Como si es emo como si no. Con tal de que mi no se corte las venas, como una que yo me conozco, y se vista de negro y se pinte la raya del ojo hasta la médula… Entonces, vale.

Bah, pero yo sé lo que le pasa. Lo que le pasa es que le gusta mi hermano y no lo quiere admitir… Bueno, admitido sí que lo tiene, que se lo diga a _él_ en la cara, es otra muy distinta.

Raptamos a Bella y la obligamos a entrar en el cuarto de baño de chicas, el cual estaba a oscuras, dándole un tono lúgubre a nuestra sala para sonsacar información.

-Y bueno, Bella… -Empezó Rosalie mientras se paseaba alrededor de ella, muy lentamente.

Bella era una de las sospechosas que podría tener a Emmett o a Jasper. Aunque, Bella tiene muy buen corazón… ¡Da igual! Cualquier tipo de información es buena, y como Rose y yo somos _un poco_ cotillas, indagamos para ver a quién tiene. Seguro que tiene a un Cullen… ¡Mi octavo sentido me lo dice!

-¿Quién te ha tocado? –Pregunté yendo al grano, acercando mi cara a la suya, mientras que sacaba mi famosa lámpara de Emmett y le apuntaba en la cara, para dar más cague del que ya dábamos.

-¿Eh? –Susurró temerosa. ¡Bien! Primera fase, completada.

-Lo has escuchado muy bien, Isabella… -La reprendió Rosalie.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda estáis haciendo? –Preguntó sobresaltada.

Segunda fase: _Rebeldía_, completada. Esta fase se trataba más de hacerse el fuerte cuando en realidad es todo un cobarde. ¡Qué bien conozco a mi amiga!

-Sonsacarte información, Isabella. ¿No es obvio? –Elevé una ceja, reafirmando mi idea.

-¿Para qué? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Isabella, hoy estás muy despistada. ¡No ves lo obvio! –Regañó Rose.

-Buena afirmación, Rose. –Le dije.- Y ahora, amiga mía llamada Isabella, dinos quién es tu amigo invisible y te dejaremos ir.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿qué?

-Es mejor tarde que nunca. Nos da igual esperar a que hables, no tenemos prisa alguna en ir a clases. –Le dije.

-Además, tenemos aquí _un par_ de cosas, que a lo mejor, te podrían ayudar en un futuro… -Dijo Rosalie como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó con recelo.

-Moda, moda y más moda. Tenemos a _Dolce & Gabanna. _O también tenemos a _Victoria's Secret. _¡Oh! ¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Rose! Maquillaje de _Max Factor. _–Seguí, mientras Bella daba vueltas por todo el cuarto de baño.

-¡No, Alice! ¡Esto es mucho mejor! –Me siguió la corriente.- Aquí tengo a _Dior, Giorgio Armani _con sus perfumes, y…

-¡Basta! –Interrumpió Bella tapándose los oídos.- Basta, por favor. –Suplicó.- Basta de moda… Está bien… Mi amigo invisible es Edward. –Susurró mientras que se daba la vuelta para que no pudiésemos ver su sonrojo habitual.

-¿¡Mi hermano! –Grité dando diminutos saltos.

-Sí, Alice, tu hermano. –Suspiró.

-¿Y qué le piensas regalar? –Pregunté emocionada.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Todavía no lo he pensado. –

-Todavía te queda la opción de declararte. –Apoyó Rosalie.

-Como si eso fuera un regalo. –Rodó los ojos.

-Tú confía en nosotras. Sabemos muy bien lo que decimos. –Le guiñé un ojo y salimos del cuarto de baño a tiempo para llegar a clase. Ya seguiríamos con secuestrar a más alumnos.

-¡Oh, Rosalie! –Me tensé y paré en seco. No había caído en eso…

**-**¿Qué pasa, Alice? –Preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Y si… y si María tiene como amigo invisible a Jasper? –Pregunté.- ¿Y si Jessica o Lauren tienen a Emmett?

-No, Alice. –Negó Rose, mientras me miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules.- Escuché como Jessica le contaba todo lo que tenía planeado para Mike como regalo, a Lauren y a María. María tiene a la tutora y decía que le iba a comprar una casita de la pradera para que se sintiese más a gusto en el instituto. –Ante eso, no pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia mientras reemprendía mi camino.- Y por último, Lauren tiene a Tyler, así que ningún problema.

-Está bien. –Suspiré y enganché mi brazo al de Rosalie, mientras que reíamos hasta llegar a nuestra siguiente clase.

_**Al día siguiente, a la hora del recreo…**_

**Bella's Pov. **

Estaba empezando a odiar la tradición esta del amigo invisible. Hace tres años, le regalé una cartera, que la eligió Alice, ya que yo le había prohibido que eligiese cualquier otra cosa. Hace dos años, le regalé un reloj, aunque Alice me ayudó. Y el año pasado, me decanté por un disco de música clásica, de varios compositores. Así que este año, se me habían acabado las ideas. Y una cosa estaba muy clara: No le iba a pedir ayuda a Alice, bastante loca está ya "en busca del papelito perdido" como para ayudarme a encontrar un regalo para su hermano. Y, otra cosa que estaba bastante clara, también, era que tampoco le pediría consejo a Emmett. Bastante tiene con sus estudios como para yo darle el coñazo… y por no hablar de las constantes bromas que me haría con el dichoso amigo invisible. A Jasper tampoco… era una versión de Emmett, a lo callado y _serio_. O eso es lo que aparenta ser. Y Rose… estaba con Alice en su misión, así que tampoco. No me quedaba de otra que buscarme yo sola el regalo de Dios. Esa tarde tendría que ir al centro comercial. Sola.

Yo, Isabella Swan, yendo a un centro comercial sin ser acompañada por unas _Fashion victims. _

…

¡Maldita la hora en la que decidí venir sola al maldito centro comercial! Esto es peor que estar en un… en un… ¡Estoy tan nerviosa que ni me salen las palabras! ¡No puedo pensar con claridad! ¡Eso es! _Esto es peor que estar en un _laberinto. Maldita palabra que no quería salir. En fin, no sabía por dónde empezar… ¡Pero si casi todas las tiendas eran de chicas! Las que solo eran para los chicos, eran de deportes. Y mi pajarito, el que me informa, que se llama _Jamón Serrano_ **(N/A: **Chika-midori** no he podido resistirme xDD) **no había mencionado nada sobre que a Edward le gustasen los deportes. Él era más de estar con su _Chimi-churri_ o con un buen libro entre sus preciosas manos. Anduve intentando encontrar una maldita librería, pero al parecer, ninguna de las personas que compran aquí, les va eso de leer. También estuve buscando una tienda de mascotas, para comprarle algo a su _Chimi-churri_ pero la mayoría de las cosas pasaban el presupuesto que había impuesto la tutora. Y había algunas cosas que sobrepasaban el triple de ese presupuesto. Me fui de allí, con las manos vacías, ya que no había encontrado lo suficientemente bueno como para regalarle a Edward. Así que, tendría que buscar otra cosa para regalarle. Algo que no fuera material. Algo que fuera más… sentimental. Sí, haría eso, aunque luego me arrepintiese.

Había llegado el momento de declararle mi amor a Edward Cullen.

_**Ese día por la noche, en el cuarto de Bella…**_

Esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi corta vida de dieciocho años. Sobre el suelo de parqué, había cientos de bolitas de papel. Y todo porque no sabía cuál era la manera más fácil pero un poco romántica, a la vez. Tampoco quería poner mucho cliché ni algo sumamente cursi. Pero también quería expresar mis sentimientos bien. Es decir, no escribir algo como "Me gustas" No, yo quería poner algo así, más extenso y declararlo _bien. _Tampoco era plan de poner algo por poner. Para mí, esto era muy serio e importante como para hacerlo a lo fullero. Antes que eso, digo que no he tenido tiempo para comprar el regalo. Tenía que comprarle algo, porque se supone que el amigo invisible es eso. Porque no le iba a entregar una carta y decirle: "Hala, ese es tu regalo" y que, encima, no me correspondiese. Además, eso llamaría mucho la atención. Un sobre blanco el cual tiene una carta en su interior. No, tenía que comprarle algo y meter la carta dentro de ello.

Me acosté en la cama, no sin antes coger uno de mis libros clásicos para leer un rato antes de irme a dormir. Todavía era temprano como para irme a dormir. Estaba leyendo una parte bastante interesante, cuando una idea me vino a la mente. ¡Ya está! ¡Le compraría un libro y dentro del libro le metería la carta! Sí, eso es lo que haría, aunque la parte material ya estaba, aunque quedaba comprar el libro, todavía quedaba la parte más sentimental. Y yo era buena en todo, menos en expresarme con mis sentimientos.

Ahora que ya lo tenía todo planeado, podría ir a dormir en paz ya que se hacía tarde para ir mañana al instituto. Mañana sería lunes de nuevo, y el martes sería el amigo invisible.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre, Charlie, el Jefe de Policía de Forks, ya se había ido y mi madre también se había ido a trabajar. Por lo que me duché tranquilamente, me vestí con lo primero que pillé y bajé a desayunar. Me preparé un bol de cereales y me fui hacia el salón para ver un poco la tele. Puse la Fox, y estaban echando un capítulo de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre Ese capítulo lo había visto ya, aunque por eso no dejaba de ser divertido. Era el capítulo en el que cuenta la tradición de Lily y Marshall. Él la recogía en el aeropuerto con un gorro negro y un cartel, mientras que Lily aparecía con la mejor cerveza del lugar a donde hubiese ido. En fin, ese capítulo ya lo había visto un par de veces, por lo que cambié de canal para ponerlo en uno exclusivamente de música. Escuché las canciones que ponían mientras que terminaba de desayunar. Me levanté cuando terminé y lo dejé en el lavadero, ya que se me hacía tarde.

-¡Hola, Bella! –Me saludaron efusivamente mis amigas.

-Hola, chicas. –Saludé con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya sabes lo que le vas a regalar a tu amigo invisible? –Preguntó Rose, disimuladamente, viendo la gente pasar a nuestro alrededor.

-Mmm… Algo así. –Me sonrojé, como siempre y desvié mi mirada.- ¿Y cómo os va a vosotras con vuestro papelito perdido? –Pregunté, cambiando de tema.

-¡Estupendamente! –Chilló Alice mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-Solo nos quedan dos personas fácilmente manejables. –Explicó Rose.

-Claro, teniendo en cuenta que vosotras sois unas expertas manipuladoras, ¿verdad? –Reímos.

-Ay, Bellita. –Suspiró Alice.- Entonces, ¿qué le vas a regalar? –Preguntó impaciente.

-Ya lo verás, Alice. –Rodé los ojos.- No es nada del otro mundo.

-Sí… Eso habría que verlo. –Y se fue a su siguiente clase.

-¿Vamos, Rose? –Pregunté, ya que tenía clase con ella.

-Claro. –Sonrió y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase.

-Y bueno, Rose… ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Emmett? –Pregunté mientras esquivábamos a los estudiantes que iban de un lado para otro.

-Pues… -Una mirada de lujuria pasó frente a sus ojos.- Es un…

-Mejor no quiero saber. –Puse una mueca.- Además, ¿Cómo le vas a regalar eso? –Pregunté.

-Pues muy fácil, Bella. –Hizo un gesto con su cabeza, reafirmando lo antes dicho.- Haremos el papelón de nuestra vida cuando yo le regale a Emmett un reloj de los más caros y él pondrá el resto…

-Claro, Rosalie, Claro. –Le seguí la corriente.

-Pues sí, Bella. –Me sacó en la lengua y a continuación nos echamos a reír mientras que entrabamos en el aula.

…

Ese día pasó rápidamente, y ya estaba en la recta final para dar mi regalo y, de alguna manera, entregar mis sentimientos. Mis padres no habían llegado todavía, por lo que me tiré a lo largo del sofá del salón y puse música de Debussy. Me relajaba y de alguna forma, me inspiraba. Estaba comiendo helado de chocolate con una gran cuchara como complemento. La verdad es que el chocolate también me relajaba y me inspiraba, al igual que Debussy, por lo que Debussy + helado de chocolate, era una magnífica combinación. Estaba terminando de tragar una cucharada de helado, cuando…

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Bella, eres una crack! –Salté corriendo del sofá y fui hacia mi habitación a por un papel y un bolígrafo.

Me arrodillé sobre la mesita de café y empecé a escribir. La música de Debussy seguía sonando cuando ya estaba por firmar la carta como _tu amigo invisible_ cuando pasó a otra canción muy diferente. Era una de Michael Jackson… ¿Cuándo puse esa canción ahí? La verdad es que era una _Jacksonista_ de primera, pero las canciones de Debussy las pongo con las de Debussy y las de Michael Jackson las pongo con las de Michael Jackson, así que no me cuadraba que esa canción estuviera ahí por arte de magia. Y mucho menos por lo que decía la canción… ¡Ya está! Eso es lo que le faltaba a mi carta para que no quedase tan _sosa._ Estaba por ir a por un sobre, cuando pegaron al timbre.

¿Quién sería? Mis padres tienen sus propias llaves y si fuera Alice o Rosalie, estarían tocando sin cesar, y Emmett y Jasper se aparecían por aquí para arrasar con mi cocina y por extraño que parezca, venían cuando se les invitaba y no aparecían de la nada.

Abrí la puerta sin pensármelo dos veces y… mi amor platónico, amigo invisible, hermano de mi amiga o como lo queráis llamar, estaba allí, parado frente a mi puerta, con una gran bolsa entre sus manos.

-¿Edward? –Pregunté extrañada. Él sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola, Bella. –Saludó.- Erm, perdona que me presente en tu casa sin avisar, pero es que Alice me quería dejar sin descendencia si no te traía esto. –Reímos ante las locas ocurrencias de la duende, mientras que me entregaba la gran bolsa.

-Ropa. –Gemí. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.- Mm, si quieres puedes pasar. –Ofrecí.

-Oh, no hace falta, pero gracias. –Pasó a mi casa tímidamente y se quedó parado en la entradita.

-Mm, puedes acomodarte en el salón. –Respondí sonrojada, mientras me giraba hacia la cocina, es decir, hacia el teléfono.- ¿Hola?

-_Bella, cariño. –_Era mi madre.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? –Pregunté.

-_Mm, Charlie y yo no vamos a ir a cenar, ¿está bien? _

-Todo bien, mamá. –Acepté.- No hagáis cosas malas. ¡Adiós! –Y colgué antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía el sobre y la carta en la mano, por lo que decidí dejarlo en la mesa del salón para que no se viera tan sospechoso, mañana. Edward era _demasiado_ observador.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero mi madre ya me está echando para casa. Alice está histérica y Emmett está igual. –Suspiró.- Me tengo que ir.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. –Me despedí en la entrada de la casa.

-Por supuesto. –Rió y se acercó lentamente a mí. Parecía que sus labios iban directos a los míos, pero al parecer cambió de opinión y me lo dejó en la mejilla, aunque bastante cerca de mis labios.- Hasta mañana. –Se despidió antes de subirse a su Volvo.

-Adiós… -Susurré mientras me tocaba la mejilla, donde Edward me había besado.

…

_**Al día siguiente, en la clase de Tutoría, con la señorita Mier De Cilla… **_

**Edward's Pov. **

-¡Chicos! –Saludó la profesora Mier De Cilla cuando entró por la puerta, sonrientemente.

-Hola, profesora. –Saludamos todos.

-¿Emocionados? –Preguntó mientras que dejaba su ultra mega bolso en su escritorio.

-Nervios. –Susurré, bueno, susurramos, ya que mi… Bella también lo había dicho. ¿Por qué sentía nervios, igual que yo?

Lo mío era comprensible, le iba a declarar mi amor a mi amor platónico mediante un estúpido juego de _amiguitos invisibles. _

-Ahora, con normalidad, id poniendo vuestros regalos en mi escritorio. –Anunció.

Sonidos de bolsas inundaban el aula, mientras que escuchaban murmullos emocionados o toqueteos de papeles. Cogí mi cajita con su envoltorio y lo puse al lado del de Alice. Mi hermana estaba que daba brinquitos de alegría, emocionada. Rose estaba igual que ella, pero sin dar saltitos, mientras que cuchicheaba con Bella y Emmett y Jasper estaban igual de impacientes que yo.

-Jasper, hoy te va a tocar a ti. –Anunció la profesora. Éste, la miró con cara de querer suicidarse, pero puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara de enamorado y se dirigió hacia nuestra tutora.

-¿Para qué, profesora? –Preguntó tímidamente.

-Dime un número, que no muerdo como un vampiro sádico. –Toda la clase rió.- No os creáis, me he chupado enterita esa saga… ¿Mmm, cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Twilight.

Todos nos quedamos con la típica cara del Messenger -o.o'- cuando anunció esa tremenda noticia. Esta mujer o se pasaba o no llegaba. Primero vive en la casa de la pradera y ahora anuncia que ha visto entera la saga esa de Crepúsculo. Y a saber si no se ha leído los libros…

Mejor ni saberlo.

-Pues… el 11. –Dijo.

¡Lo sabía! Iba a decir ese número simplemente porque era el número de lista de Alice. A veces Jasper era taaaaaaaan predecible…

-Bien… -Revisó su lista.- Alice Cullen, busque su regalo y entrégueselo a su correspondiente amigo invisible. –Anunció.

-Claro, profe. –Alice saltó hasta coger su regalo y se dio a Jasper.- Toma, Jazz.

-Oh, Alice. –Anunció cuando lo vio.

Jasper llevaba días y días siendo un total cansino, dejando caer que quería un libro de la guerra civil, pero como era tan rácano, no se lo podía comprar él solito, no.

-Jasper, dale tu regalo a tu amigo invisible. –Anunció de nuevo la profesora.

Jasper cogió una cajita, mucho más grande que la mía y se la entregó a Alice. Mi hermana chilló al ver que era un set de maquillaje de último modelo y bla, bla, bla. Así pasó la clase, saltando y chillando y yo seguía sin recibir regalo alguno. En los últimos diez minutos, solo quedaban dos regalos. Uno era mío y el otro… Solo había una persona que no tenía regalo y esa era Bella.

A Rosalie y a Emmett les pasó lo mismo… Y hablando de Emmett. Todos sabemos que está en la universidad, pero es que mi hermano es tan apegado al instituto de Forks, que no podría dejar pasar un amigo invisible sin él participar. Así que, como había terminado sus exámenes, no le quedaba una mejor opción que pasar el tiempo aquí. Lo mejor de todo, es que los profesores lo volvían a aceptar, como si de nuevo fuera un alumno más.

La profesora dijo que nos acercásemos para allá para abrir nuestros regalos. El tan temido momento

-Toma, Bella. –Le sonreí mientras ella me pasaba el suyo. Dejé que lo abriese ella primero, como el total caballero que era.

Era una caja y dentro de ella, había una pulsera de plata con un corazón de diamantes, aunque a nadie le diría que era de diamantes. Bella la sacó impresionada y la miró fijamente.

-¿Me la pones? –Susurró.

-Claro. –Le dije. Cogí la pulsera con el dije de su mano y la coloqué en su pequeña muñeca. Le quedaba perfecta, tal y como había dicho mi madre. Sí, porque la pulsera era de mi madre. Vi que iba a cerrar la caja, pero la paré.- Todavía quedan más cosas. –Anuncié en un susurró y continué.- Pero… pero preferiría que lo vieses en otro lado. –Me sonrojé levemente y me aparté de ella.

-Mm, claro. –Suspiró y me dio mi regalo.

Lo abrí y era un ejemplar de Entrevista con el vampiro La verdad, es que estaba loco por leerme el libro, aunque no podía por los exámenes y tal. Ahora tenía el tiempo perfecto para leérmelo con mi _Chimi-churri. _

Aunque si Bella correspondía a mis sentimientos… Todo podría cambiar. Porque la llevaría a mi prado, con mi _Chimi-churri_ y allí podría hablar con ella tranquilamente o simplemente estar en compañía del otro.

-Gracias, Bella. –Le sonreí sinceramente.

-Por cierto, no lo vuelques, tiene algo dentro. –Musitó sonrojada.- Pero… preferiría que lo vieras en otro lugar.

-Está bien. –Asentí.

La clase terminó y yo ya estaba deseando ver lo que contenía el libro. Pero, Bella y yo habíamos quedado en el parque de Forks para leer allí lo que fuese lo que tenía que leer.

Las dos clases restantes, pasaron lentamente a mi pesar.

-Hola. –Susurró Bella en mi espalda.

-Hola, Bella.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y sacó la cajita de la bolsa en la que estaba metida. A mi vez, saqué el libro y pasé rápidamente las hojas para ver lo que se suponía que tenía que ver. Aquí está. Un sobre. ¿No me digas…?

-¿Ya? –Susurramos. Reímos suavemente y ambos abrimos nuestras respectivas cartas.

_Edward:_

_Mmm, como ya sabrás y notarás, soy tu amiga invisible, como todos los años. Espero que te haya gustado el libro, sinceramente, es uno de mis libros favoritos de Ann Rice. También espero que lo leas a gusto con tu perra Chimi-churri. Sé que la quieres un montón y por eso estuve buscando algo de mascotas. Pero como comprenderás, esas cosas eran bastante cara para mi presupuesto. _

_El fin de este segundo regalo es… decirte algo muy importante para mí, que me ha acompañado desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Cuando te veo, las mariposas empiezan a volar por todo mi estómago; Cuando te veo, mis manos se ponen sudorosas y empiezo a tartamudear como una tonta y estúpida; Cuando te veo, por increíble que parezca, mi mala suerte aumenta junto con su fiel amigo, el equilibrio; Cuando te veo, se me instala una sonrisa de enamorada y de ilusa en el rostro por inercia; Cuando te veo, siento que el mundo se cae y que solo estamos tú y yo, solos. Porque sí, Edward, te amo como jamás he amado a alguien en mi vida, y espero que tú, algún día me puedas corresponder o como mucho, agradecería que me aceptases como tu amiga, de nuevo, si es que no me corresponde. No temas herir mis sentimientos, ya me he hecho a la idea de que no me puedes amar como yo te amo a ti… __Espero que puedas darme alguna noticia después de esto._

_You are the sun _(Tú eres el sol)_  
You make me shine _(Me haces brillar)_  
Or more like the stars_ (O más como las estrellas)_  
That twinkle at night_ (Que parpadean en la noche)_  
You are the moon_ (Eres la luna)_  
That glows in my heart_ (Que resplandece en mi corazón)_  
You're my daytime my nighttime _(Tú eres mi día, mi noche)_  
My world_ (Mi mundo)_  
__You're my life_(Tú eres mi vida)

_Bella._

_PD: ¡Feliz amigo invisible!_

Estaba en shock. ¿Cómo es posible que yo le hubiese puesto casi lo mismo en la carta que escribí? Con otras palabras, pero era lo mismo. La amaba, me amaba, nos amábamos. ¡Ella me ama! ¡A mí! Era tal el sentimiento de felicidad que me recorría todo el cuerpo, que no pude otra cosa más que sonreír de oreja a oreja como el enamorado que era. Me giré hacia ella y nuestras miradas hicieron contactos. Y sin decir nada más, ambos nos fuimos acercando, hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a centímetros.

-No creo que seas estúpida por tartamudear… Me parece adorable. –Le susurré tiernamente.

-Lo mismo podría decir de tu sonrisa. –Estiró sus labios rojos, hasta formar una perfecta sonrisa y eso fue todo lo que pude hacer, posar mis labios en los de ella.

Al principio, el beso fue tímido y apenas fue un roce. Pero los segundos pasaban y ambos empezábamos a soltarnos y a coger la confianza. Cuando nos decidimos por fin, nos besamos de _verdad._ Nuestros labios jugaban juntos y nuestras lenguas, danzaban en busca de lo desconocido. Esto era algo nuevo, del que ni Bella ni yo teníamos idea alguna.

-Bella… -Susurré mientras que posaba mi frente en la suya y le acariciaba su mejilla con sus adorables pecas.

-Edward…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Prepuse.

-Eso ya lo había aceptado cuando leí la carta, tonto. –Rió.- Lo mencionas _un par_ de veces, pero para que te quedes más tranquilo, sí, quiero ser tu novia.

Y eso bastó para que este fuera el mejor amigo invisible de toda la historia, junto con unas Navidades inolvidables junto con _mi_ bella y maravillosa novia.

* * *

**Hooola! :D**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi parecer, me encanta *_* La verdad es que la Señorita Anna Mier de Cilla existe de verdad xD Y bueno, en mi vida, esta señora se adopta a Armelle Adoración y es mi tutora y mi profesora de francés, la cual es clavadita a ella... Pero me cae bien, la _chica_ me ha puesto un 10 en la evaluación! Y capaz de irme de intercambio a París, pero nada es seguro :D En fin, el plan de Alice... La verdad es que me reí mucho escribiendolo, ya que pongo a Alice como una loca xD Por cierto, la canción que pone Bella en la carta se llama "You are my life" de Michael Jackson (L)**

**Y sabéis lo que ha hecho este fic en mi vida? Que mi madre y mi querida amiga **Yurenista** me llamen Chimi-churri ¬¬' hoy he bajado porque mi madre me llamaba y me dice: "¿Qué haces, chimi-churri?" y yo: Oh, gracias por llamarme así ¬¬' **

**En fin, **Chika-midori** es que nuestro pajarillo Jamón Serrano es sagrado! xD Bueno, y el Jamón york también... Mejor no preguntar, es cosa de familia xD **

**Espero que me hagáis saber si os ha gustado! La verdad es que lo llevo escribiendo desde el Martes y cuando he terminado mis exámenes he podido terminarlo (:**

**Otra cosa, mmm ahora que me dan las vacaciones de Navidad, creo que puedo subir algo más, CREO no es nada certero. Además, creo que para **Rehacer nuestras vidas** voy a hacer un Outtake, si vosotras queréis, claro :D **

**Y con este tiempo que está haciendo en mi cuidad, se me quita el ánimo para escribir xD**

**Os tengo que dejar! :D**

**Espero vuestros comentarios ;D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

_Y solo tengo que hacer un castillo de arena bajo tus pies.. (:_


End file.
